


Green and Gray and Red

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU in which we win the game but everyone's dead anyways, But if you're looking for a long quality fict you can to the wrong place, I don't have any good tags but I'm going to treat this like tumblr, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I can see is green. <br/>There’s no up, no down, no sound, no real input, besides green. <br/>Then I hear screaming, not sure if it’s my own or someone else’s.  I don’t know if anyone else can feel it, or if I’m left alone in this.  “Dave!” <br/>Dave<br/>What does that mean?<br/>Is it me? Am I calling or for someone? It’s probably my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Gray and Red

All I can see is green.   
There’s no up, no down, no sound, no real input, besides green.   
Then I hear screaming, not sure if it’s my own or someone else’s. I don’t know if anyone else can feel it, or if I’m left alone in this. “Dave!”   
Dave  
What does that mean?  
Is it me? Am I calling or for someone? It’s probably my head. 

Then, everything snaps back into focus, clear lines, folds and wrinkles of someone’s clothes. There’s a hand holding onto it, and I’m pretty sure it’s mine. I let go, and look up. Someone’s staring down at me, and I think the poor dude’s crying. He’s covered in blood, and some weird colored stuff that looks like it could be blood but it’s too fucking colorful. He’s got weird candy corn colored horns and he’s gray. Why the hell would he be gray?   
“Dave?” He’s whispering it, like he’s afraid I’ll bite him or something.   
I don’t say anything in reply. I’m not Dave. I’m…  
Oh God  
I can’t remember anything. I stand up, pushing the guy out of the way. He grabs onto my cape, and I just jerk it away. “Dude, don’t touch my cape.” He starting crying again and runs after me. I pick up the pace, not sure of what happened. All of my memories are a blur.   
There’s blood everywhere. Dead people and some more dead gray humanoid things litter the checkerboard landscape. Nothing makes sense. I look down at my hands, and they’re stained just about every color of the rainbow. Not looking where I’m going, I trip over a dead body. You stop, turn her body over to get a look at her face. She probably would have been pretty, with short blonde hair, dressed in yellow, but her eyes are pure white. I scramble back, tripping over another body.   
He’s also looking up at you with those dead, white eyes. His blue hood is wrapped tightly around his neck, like someone chocked him with it. A name flashing in my head, John.   
John. Oh God John’s dead.   
And Rose. Rose is gone too.   
What about Jade?  
I turn to the guy who’s been following me. “What happened!?” I’m screaming at him now, but I can’t help it. Everyone’s dead, and I’m not.   
“We…we won, Dave.”   
“No we fucking didn’t! Everyone’s dead, Karkat! Fucking everyone’s dead and we’re not.” My voice shatter’s over his name, and my chest starts collapsing. Falling down, defeating, I break out sobbing.  
I suddenly remember everything. Lord English, and Jack Noir, and how Terezi fucking betrayed us all.   
“Dave, calm down. We need to keep our heads on.”   
“How the ever loving fuck are we going to do that?! Karkat, we’re the only ones left!” My voice is cracking left and right and I don’t give a fuck because there’s no one around to hear it.  
Before I know what I’m doing I’ve got my half blade up, hands shaking. I stab myself, running it in to the hilt. I don’t really even feel it.   
My vision cuts outs, and I feel myself slipping away.   
I just pray that if there’s a god out there he’ll let me die.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy made me write this.   
> Blame her.


End file.
